


A Little Less Conversation

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	A Little Less Conversation

It was getting late, nearly eleven, and it was a weeknight so luckily the pub wasn’t particularly crowded. I was grateful for that. I’d been in London for a week now and my sleep schedule was completely fucked by this point – I’d been up early sightseeing and walking through the city, then I’d gone back to the hotel and spent most of the afternoon napping or reading in the lobby. It was nine when I realized I hadn’t had dinner – and also that I wasn’t tired at all – so I had ordered room service, made myself presentable, and headed down to the nearby pub I’d been frequenting.

I ordered a vodka soda and settled in, pulling my book out of my bag. After a few pages I had the vague suspicion I was being watched. I glanced around quickly and noticed a lanky man in jeans and a threadbare t-shirt eyeing me from across the bar.

I quickly flicked my eyes back to the page. The man was probably drunk and I couldn’t be bothered with any of that nonsense tonight. The bartender delivered my drink and I sipped it, relishing the liquor’s slow burn down my throat. After about fifteen minutes of getting blissfully lost in my reading, I was suddenly aware that I wasn’t alone.

“Good book, then, love?”

I nearly jumped as I realized the man from across the bar was now seated next to me, practically reading over my shoulder. “Um… yes.” _Best not to engage._

“ _How to Get and Keep a Good Man_ ,” he read. “Any luck?”

I exhaled. “Obviously not, since I’m still reading.”

“Well, maybe you don’t need a good man.”

I rolled my eyes. “Right. I need a bad man.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“Look, I – ” I finally turned to face him and froze. I knew him. Well, I didn’t _know_ him, but I knew who he was. An actor. Definitely an actor. Where had I seen him before? My eyes narrowed as I searched his face. He crinkled his nose as he gave me a grin.

“Something the matter?”

“You’re… wait…” I struggled for the name. My younger cousins had been obsessed with this guy, I think… he was some kind of comic-book hero?… _hang on_ … “… Loki?”

He laughed, a distinctive _ehehehe_ that I was pretty sure I wouldn’t forget anytime soon. “Sure, I’ll take that.”

“No, but really, I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“Tom,” he replied. “And you are?”

“Eileen.”

“Nice to meet you, Eileen.” He extended a hand and I hesitated a moment before taking it. He gave it a firm shake, pausing just a bit too long to squeeze toward the end. “So you’re American.”

I nodded, still unsure where this was going. “Yes. I’m just in London for two weeks.”

“Had any torrid love affairs with foreign boys?”

I smirked. “Not yet.”

“Want to?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed. “You’re bold.”

“That’s the only way to be, in my opinion. And you didn’t answer the question.”

I quickly downed the rest of my drink. I needed it if I was going to take the bait. I could already tell he was used to panties just dropping whenever he walked by, and even though I’d been hoping for something like this to happen ever since I arrived in London, I was determined to at least make him work for it.

He waved to the bartender. “Yes, another for the lady, please. On my tab. Thanks, James.” The bartender nodded.

“I didn’t say I wanted another drink.”

“Then you don’t have to drink it.”

I rolled my eyes and took a long gulp of the fresh vodka soda.

He grinned. “So. Let me ask again. Any desire to have a torrid love affair with a good old-fashioned British cad?”

“Is that what you are?”

“Yes,” he replied, bluntly, taking a sip from his own glass. “I’ll fuck you until you see stars and then I won’t call.”

“Well, international phone calls are expensive.”

“I knew you’d understand,” he chuckled.

I stared down at my drink, the bubbles fizzling slightly as the ice cubes bobbed up and down. “Fucking until I see stars sounds appealing, but I still have a week left in London. And anyway, the phrase ‘torrid affair’ implies more than one night.”

“Then we’ll fuck until you have to leave.”

“Do we take breaks for meals?”

“If need be.”

“Will you cuddle with me after you come?”

“Only if I’m exhausted and ready to pass out. Otherwise we go again.”

“Can you recite poetry while we fuck?”

“Shakespearean sonnets.”

“After you recite them, will you call me a whore and smack my ass?”

“If you want me to.”

“Final question: Are you _any_ good in bed at all, or are you all talk like most good-looking men?”

He ran his tongue over his teeth as he gave me a devilish smirk. “Oh, I _like_ you.”

“You didn’t answer.”

He lowered his voice and leaned in, his breath tickling my ear as he whispered. “Darling, I am fucking _fantastic_ in bed. Come back to my place and let me prove it to you.”

I leaned forward, allowing him a peek down my dress. “All right then, big shot, you’ve intrigued me. Pay the tab and let’s go.”

Fifteen minutes later I was standing in the foyer of his house, admiring the rich but tasteful furnishings. He took my jacket before leading me into the kitchen.

“Wine? Champagne?”

I rolled my eyes. “No. I thought we were going to fuck.”

He raised an eyebrow. “That eager, are we?”

“No. Just not interested in any more _talk_.” I looked him straight in the eye and pulled my dress off in one swift motion before throwing it on the floor.

His jaw dropped open slightly and he took a deep breath. “Darling, I think I might have an idea why you’re not finding any good men.”

“Why? Because you think I’m a slut?” My tone was a bit more defensive than I had planned.

“ _God_ , no.” He walked over to me slowly, his eyes traveling up and down my form. “Because you… were made for sin.”

I placed a hand on my hip. “Yeah?”

“Oh my God, yes. A good man couldn’t handle you. He wouldn’t know what to do with you.” He traced a fingertip lightly over my collarbone and around to the back of my neck; I shivered as he locked his eyes on me. “A _bad_ man, however… he would know just what to do to have you begging for release, _screaming_ in ecstasy…”

“Again with the talk,” I sighed.

He growled softly before grabbing me and kissing me hard, his tongue brutally invading my mouth as he pressed his whole body into mine. His hands raked down my back and settled under the curve of my ass right before he hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me into the bedroom. I could feel his erection digging into me as I held onto him, and I couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to be… well… _gifted_.

Not that that was any indicator of sexual prowess, as I knew. In fact, this knowledge made my expectations drop a bit lower. _A good-looking man with a big dick – great. He probably thinks all he has to do is shove it in and I’ll see God._

He fell forward onto me on the bed, nipping at my neck. He murmured my name as he pawed at my breasts, teasing and pinching my nipples through the fabric of my bra. They hardened under his touch and he trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down my cleavage before unclasping the bra and pulling it off.

“Gorgeous, darling,” he whispered as he drew one of the little buds into his mouth and suckled, kneading the other with one of his huge hands. I squirmed underneath him, bringing my hands up to trace faint patterns on the back of his neck with my fingernails. He shuddered at my light touch and then continued downward.

“What are you doing?” I whispered as I ran my hands through his hair.

“Getting rid of these, for one thing,” he replied, snapping the elastic of my panties before pulling them down and off. He pulled my legs open with a mischievous grin to survey my pussy. “You look good enough to eat, Eileen.”

I cocked an eyebrow, then let out a yelp as he dove forward and buried his face in my mound. His hot, wet tongue ran up and down my slit before delving deep into me, thrusting in and out. He licked upward to my clit and worked a long finger inside me as he swirled his tongue around the little bud in maddening circles.

 _Okay… maybe he’s not so bad after all_ , I thought as my head dropped backwards and my eyes closed.

“No… look at me, Eileen,” he murmured. I obeyed, and the intensity of his gaze as he worked me with his mouth and fingers was almost too much to bear. I watched him work another finger in and he gently probed me, exploring. Then, he curled them together and felt along the front of my walls. I gasped and arched my back when he hit my G-spot, and he let out a victorious chuckle into my skin. “And… _jackpot._ ”

He brushed his fingers against the spot over and over as he sucked on my clit, and I realized I was rapidly losing a fight I didn’t even know I’d been fighting. My body was taking over, the sensations becoming too much for my brain to handle, and my legs began shaking on either side of him as I felt my pleasure take hold of me. Suddenly he reached up and grasped my hand, which had been tangled in his hair, and squeezed - a gesture of intimacy I’d neither expected nor asked for - and it pushed me right over the edge. He held my hand and continued to gently lick me as I rode out wave after wave of my punishing orgasm, my body quaking and my mouth open in a silent scream. Finally it abated and I let my head fall backward as sweat beaded on my forehead, the aftereffects of my release overcoming me.

He planted kisses up my body as he crawled up, then pressed his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him, and I finally opened my eyes. He was grinning down at me.

“How am I doing?” He sat back and began stripping his clothes off.

I swallowed hard. “Not too bad,” I allowed as I let my eyes wander over his taut, lean muscles.

“Ah, darling, you can play coy, but considering I still have your juices all over my face…” He licked his lips and brushed the pad of his thumb over his mouth. “… I’m going to ask you again. How. Am. I. Doing?”

I flipped over and pushed up onto my hands and knees as he shucked the last of his clothing onto the floor. I spread my legs so that he could see my dripping cunt as I peered at him from over my shoulder. “Good enough that I’m going to let you fuck me now.”

He squeezed and spread my ass cheeks before running a finger down to my wetness. “Did you want me to recite Shakespeare while I fuck you?”

“Not this time. Later. No, right now… I’m going to need you to pull my hair, smack my ass, and call me a dirty fucking whore.”

“I can do that…” He grasped a handful of my hair and pulled my head back so that our eyes were locked. “Any other special requests?”

“Keep me on my knees,” I murmured. “Fuck me doggy-style, make me come again, then move up here and fuck my mouth. I want to swallow you.”

He ground into my ass. “God, I already love your mouth. So beautifully filthy…”

“Do it already,” I hissed. He suddenly thrust forward and got about halfway in when I cried out in shock at his size. “Oh, fuck!”

He smacked my ass. “You like that, you little slut?”

“ _Ah_ … oh my God… yes…”

“You’re going to take all of my cock, aren’t you?”

“Yes… oh… _Jesus_ …”

“Jesus can’t help you now,” he whispered, leaning over and molding his torso to my back as he continued to push into me. My cunt was swollen and stretching around him, my muscles contracting involuntarily at the sudden intrusion. “You want it all, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ … fuck!” He spanked me again and I let out a desperate moan. I was already so wet, fresh waves of arousal flooding my core as his balls finally slapped against my entrance.

“Such a filthy, greedy little whore to want all of my cock inside you… how does it feel?” He yanked my hair again and I shuddered with pleasure. “ _Tell me…_ ”

“So… so good… please…”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me…” I gasped.

He smacked my ass again, _hard_ , and I yelped as he raised his voice. “What was that? I couldn’t…” _Smack._ “… fucking…” _Smack._ “… hear you.” _Smack._

“ _Please fuck me_!” I screamed. His grip on my hair still tight, he rubbed my raw ass as he began undulating his hips against me, sliding in and out with ease. I was still sensitive from my last orgasm and I could feel all the muscles in my body winding tightly as he fucked me. He was hitting every part of me, grunting and cursing in that delicious, low British accent, and I felt myself losing control again. He snaked a hand around my waist and began flicking and rubbing my clit.

“Fucking whore…” he murmured. “You like it when I fuck you from behind?”

“Oh God, yes…”

“You like being my own little sex toy?”

“Oh holy _fuck_ …” My limbs were going rubbery.

“You want me to fuck your slut mouth until you’re choking on my cock?”

“Oh… yes… oh my God… _yes_ …”

He drove into me faster. “Then when I finish… you want to swallow it all, swallow all of my hot, sticky come like the dirty whore you are?”

That did it. I let out a choked cry as my release hit me hard, slamming into me like a freight train. He actually had to grab my waist to keep me from collapsing as I shuddered and pulsed around him. I could feel droplets of his sweat falling onto my back, could hear his ragged breathing behind me as he waited for me to come back to earth. He pulled out of me but still held me in place.

“All right, love?” he whispered.

“So… so good,” I mumbled, fighting the urge to slump down in exhaustion. My limbs felt like they were made of jelly, but I motioned for him to come up. “Come on. Fuck my mouth.”

He crawled up and kneeled in front of me, his weeping cock almost purple with need. I lapped at the tip before pursing my lips over his head and pushing forward, bobbing back and forth languorously as he moaned above me.

“Oh, _God_ , you’re so fucking good at that,” he panted as he watched me. I flicked my eyes up to his as I circled my tongue around his shaft before moving down to suck at his balls. He let out a stuttering gasp as I wiggled my tongue against him. “ _Please_ … I need…”

“Don’t be so polite,” I replied, challenging. “Slap me with it. Make me choke on it. _Fuck. My. Mouth._ ”

He clenched his jaw as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and thrust between my parted lips. I almost gagged at the suddenness but managed to relax my throat enough to take him all in. He stilled for a moment; finally he pulled out and slapped his dripping cock against my cheek, and I let out a little hum of satisfaction. “You like that, don’t you?” he whispered. He held my head still with one hand while he rubbed the tip against my face, then shoved back into my mouth and began fucking me with everything he had left. The noises he made, the grunts and curses and groans as he approached his climax, were enough to send my mind reeling again, but I stayed still and just kept my eyes fixed on his face. “Yes… take it… oh… _fucking Christ_!” His features suddenly contorted and he thrust forward one last time; his body shook as he spent inside me, coating the inside of my mouth with his seed. I swallowed as much as I could before he pulled out, leaving me with spit and come dripping out onto my chin.

He leaned down and ran a finger across my lips, collecting some of the fluid there before sucking it off. I licked my lips, swallowing the last of him, and he gently pulled me upwards so we were kneeling, facing each other. He drew me close and kissed me, softly, as he tangled his hands in my hair.

“Still think you need to find a good man, Eileen?” he whispered.

“No,” I replied. “But after that, I think I might want to extend my vacation.”

He chuckled softly into my skin. “This torrid vacation affair will be one for the romance novels.”

"The erotica novels, you mean," I replied with a wink.

"Maybe a bit of both," he murmured as he drew me in for another kiss.


End file.
